Orinoco 1 (Rayman 1) Preview Clip 3.
Here is another preview clip of Disney and Sega's Orinoco 1 (Rayman 1) full parody. Cast *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Mr. Stone - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Stone's Guards - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Hunters - Malifecenet's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) Transcript *(at the Blue Mountains, a worried Orinoco pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he, looking suprised, meets Horace Badun, who lives in the Blue Mountains) *Horace: Uh, good evening, Thomas. I'm so sorry to disturb me, but would you like a ride with me? Pay you well, I shall. It's not far to reach your goal. (a nervous Orinoco gasps and hesitates in fear because there is nothing he wants to do less) Come on, Govenor. Do us a favor. Can't come to any harm now, can you? After all, I'm with you. *Orinoco: (sighs while angry) Oh... Alright. Just this once. (hops onto a pump trolley with Horace and starts pumping forward over the gaps until Horace starts singing) *Horace: It is so very good, In the Blue Mountains, In the middle of the night, Where there is own handy light, It is now very good, in the Blue Mountains! *Orinoco: (surprised) Please stop singing that. It makes me nervous, you know. *Horace: Not to worry, Orinoco. Not to worry. Is it going very well for you, Governor? (stops the pump trolley as a worried Orinoco, picks some tings and climbs back) *Orinoco: (nervous) Is it okay to go deeper into the Mountains? (continues pumping onward with Horace as they collect more tings and dodge a boulder and stop at a halt where Orinoco collects a ting and destroys all eight balls) *Voice: Well, only for us. (before a nervous Orinoco knows what has happened, he gets surrounded by Horace's guards) *Orinoco: (angry) Hey, what's happening? What's going on?! *Guard 1: I'll tell you what's happening. An armed robbery. That's what going on. *Orinoco: (surprised) Hey, wait! (suprised) You can't rob me! (nervous) What do I have to rob? (worried) My clothes and sandals? *Guard 2: That will do for starters. (snatches Orinoco's shirt and shorts off of him and puts them on, causing Orinoco with his eyes shut to look surprised) *Guard 3: And this will do for another. (pulls Orinoco's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and tries them, and puts Orinoco in his short sleeved pyjamas while he is surprised) *Orinoco: (suprised) Horace! Where are you going? *Horace: You wouldn't want to take any notice of Kermit the Frog, do you? *Orinoco: (worried) I thought you'd look after me! *Guard 4: Can't look after yourself, eh, Orinoco? It's a pity we tricked you too. (the guards laugh evilly and leave a surprised Orinoco and flee on the pump trolley. A worried Orinoco stays all alone in the dark. He looks very scared and very worried, so he walks fearfully down the path to collect another ting and stops. Looking at him through the trees is another strange Hyena, ready to attack him. A happy Orinoco starts running and runs and runs and runs and finally dissapears through a portal to help him escape) Trivia *When Orinoco and Horace stop, some of Horace's guards appear and surround Orinoco. One of Horace's guards steals Orinoco's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Orinoco's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Orinoco in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Horace and his minions drive away, leaving poor Orinoco all alone, so the little womble stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. Category:Disney and Sega